The Beast Inside
by XXburstingimaginationXX
Summary: Everyone knows Hinata Hyuga as the shy, kind, timid girl, but what if she had something dark inside her. How will Hinata's life turn out when she begins to hear the strange voices that she did when she was a little girl. Can Naruto help the Hyuga Heiress before she loses her mind and let's the strange beast inside her get out?
1. Chapter 1

Set after episode 151, the search for the bug. Instead the mission was a success and Team 8 plus Naruto are following the bug

"Sure is a scary place," Naruto commented as we all stared at the large mansion in front. It was black and out in the middle of nowhere. "We in the right place?"

Shino nodded, "the bug never lies." He put the bug back in its container as Kiba opened the large door. Inside it was dark, big, and empty. "Alright, we will split up. Kiba you check upstairs, Naruto the basement, I will take the left hall, Hinata you take the right." We nodded and then left the assigned ways.

I was scared, being all alone in this place, but I had to be strong for my team. Walking I found one door and peeked in. It looked to be a ballroom and when it seemed no one was there, I heard voices. "Why did we come here again?" The voice was Sasuke. I hid behind one of the large pillars and listened to ruffling.

"Calm Sasuke, we will leave after I'm done reading." The other voice was Orochimaru's.

_What should I do? Leave? Confront them? Call for the others?_

"What are you reading?"

"The marks on the wall."

"Look like a child's handwriting." Their conversation made me almost curious about the handwriting on the wall. I was tempted to peak when I was grabbed by my neck and dragged to Orochimaru. Sasuke threw me on the ground, making me squeal.

"Now now Sasuke, is that any way to treat a lady?" I stared in fear as I looked into his snake-like eyes. "Your eyes? You must be a Hyuga am I correct, what is your name?"

"Hi…Hin...ata." I stuttered yet again.

Orochimaru's eyes went wide before laughing loudly. "What a lovely finding."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

He didn't speak but instead looked at the wall. I saw the marks that really did look like a child's handwriting. "You see this is an ancient language that spoke of unbelievable powers hidden in the different villages. These powers are the nine legendary creatures who once wreaked havoc on certain villages. And it just so happens that it speaks of a girl with orbs for eyes will have the most powerful one." He couldn't be speaking of...that. "Hinata Hyuga, I was there when your mother gave her life to seal the monster of the Mist in you."

I gasped and moved back, only to be held still by Sasuke. "A power like that, would make a lovely part of my team." His neck then grew as his teeth grew two sharp fangs and he came at me. I screamed as he bit down on my neck. When he pulled back a new, uncomfortable sensation ran through my body that made me shiver. "Sasuke, our work here is done; let us be on our way. Oh and Hinata, I will see you soon." He smiled before the two disappeared.

"HINATA, HINATA." I looked as Naruto and the others busted through the doors. "Are you alright, we heard you screaming."

"I..m…so..sor..sorry...they…caught..me…by..sur..su rprise." By then Kiba was helping me up.

"Was it Sasuke?" I nodded. "Bastard." Naruto clenched his fists. "What did he do to you Hinata?"

My thoughts went back to what had just happened. How could I tell? "He…he caught..me…by..sur..surprise..and..pu…pushed…me..b efore…leaving." I looked down, hoping they don't see through me lie.

They bought it. "It's good you weren't hurt. Let's head back and decide our next plan." Agreeing with Shino we left the mansion, the strange feeling still inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hinata, wanna come get some ramen with me?" Naruto asked two days later as I was walking home from training.

"Uh..su..sure." Oh why did I have to stutter? We walked to the ramen shop and I only ordered one as Naruto ordered six. "You sure you're ok after what happened with Sasuke?"

I nodded, trying to smile but when I saw his concerned face I felt mine heat up and I looked away, embarrassed. "It.. … ..been..sad…not..to..ta.. ..him."

He shrugged. "It does suck, but there will be a time when I am able to talk to him. Try and convince him to come back." It was quiet after that as we ate. When we were done (or rather, when he was done) we said our goodbyes and I went home.

"Welcome home sister," Hinabi greeted.

"Thank…you, how..was…training?" Before Hinabi could answered father walked in, "a lot better than you that is for sure. Do you plan to train tomorrow?"

I nodded my head. "Yes sir."

He stared at me with emotionless eyes before heading to another room. Hinabi looked at me with sad eyes but I just shook it off, pretending it did not bother me though deep inside it tore me a part. My own father does not believe I am strong enough. "Sister, we are about to eat, care to join us?"

"No… I..al..re..ady…ate..I'll…re.. .my…room." I left her and headed for my room. When I was there I sat on my bed and stared at myself in the mirror. My neck was feeling better though I still felt something inside. I was too afraid to tell anyone what had happened. Would they scold me, or do something worse. I could never tell anyone what had happened.

I decided to take a shower but as soon as I got up I collapsed on the floor as the feeling inside turned to pain and I was in tears but dared not scream. I thrashed on the floor when the pain all went to my neck. Sitting up I looked in the mirror and gasped as three black swirls formed right in the spot Orochimaru bit me. The pain numbed before going away when my body felt heavier.

I stood up, touching the marks when I felt something moving in me, feeling ready to burst out when I heard a laugh.

_"Freedom," _In the mirror my eyes went wide as the voice of a woman echoed the room though there was no one there. _"Oh at last I am free."_

"He..Hello?" I silently called.

_"Don't you remember me at all Hinata? It seems your memories left when I did." _Who was this?_ "I am inside you, don't you remember the times we played and the stories I told. Don't you remember me? Cana."_

Cana? Cana? Cana? My head began to spin as pictures formed of a dragon. A blue dragon with a long, slim body and two tails. I pictured the same dragon changing into a girl with long blue hair and bright black eyes. Cana?

_"You will never leave me, right Cana?"_

_"I will always be by your side."_

CANA.

Yes I remembered. The girl that stayed with me, the voice in my head for comfort. The dragon who played with me as a child. "Cana."

_Oh happy days, you actually remember me Hinata. Now that I am back, let us start where we once were. _

I suddenly smiled as I was filled with joy, as a long lost friend was finally found. "Cana, I have missed you." I didn't stutter.

_And I you my dear Hinata. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback_

_It was too quiet in the Village of the Mist as four members of the Hyuga clan stood with other from the leaf village. Among the Hyugas was a woman named Hina Hyuga. She was the wife of Hiashi Hyuga, the main branch's head and therefore the overseer of the whole clan. Her hair was midnight blue and went down to her lower back. He body was slim, her heart-shaped face show power and beauty. _

_The village has been in chaos as a monster from ancient times resurfaced and destroyed half the village. The Leaf village was called because of the incident they had with a demon of their own a few years back. Hina was the main one to seal that demon along with the third Hokage. _

_"The beast shall be coming soon," a man announced as Hina stared at their trap. The plan was to seal the beast in the rocks of the waterfall. Hina coughed, making Hiashi worried. It has just been only a month since she had her second daughter Hinabi and ever since she has not been feeling well. _

_"The demon," men shouted as the dragon appeared out of the water and with its long jaw snapped three men in half. Their blood spilt everywhere. "You fools think you can get rid of me? I have been alive for several hundred years, I am not destroyable." It roared. _

_Hina jumped out, ready to perform the sealing jutsu when the dragon swung one of its two tails and threw her in a tree. Hina coughed up blood. "Hina," Hiashi shouted, helping her up when the dragon cocked its head to the left and roared again, leaving the group and headed down stream. Hina used her Byakugan to see what it was going after and soon saw a small girl with short blue hair, playing by the stream as a woman stood at the side about 100 miles away. Hina gasped and took off. "Hinata."_

_When she got there the woman was dead and the dragon curled around the small child as she cried. "What a delicious child," _

_Hina jumped in and hit the dragon in the neck, causing it to fly back but also took a great deal of energy from Hina. She fell next to Hinata. "Mommy, are you alright?"_

_Hina looked at her daughter and back at the dragon. It was too late to perform the jutsu on a rock as Hina was not close enough. Remembering what happened at the village, she looked at her daughter with sad eyes and began performing the sealing jutsu only instead of touching the rocks she touched Hinata's stomach. _

_The dragon roared with pain and turned into blue dust that swirled up into the little girl's body. When it was done Hina fell to the ground. "Mommy, mommy," Hinata shouted as Hina's eyes slowly closed and soon, she was dead. _

_Hiashi arrived to see his wife dead and his daughter crying. The rest looked around, ready for wherever the dragon was. "Where is it? Where is it?"_

_That's when Hinata cried and fell down, crying her stomach was hurting. When Hiashi untied her kimono he saw the sealing marks on her stomach and gasped as did the rest. Hina used her last strength and sealed the beast inside her own daughter. _

_A week later there was a funeral for Hina. Hiashi did not cry but his face was strained. Hinata held her baby sister and cried, only three years old. _

_After that Hiashi grew cold towards Hinata, not knowing that his coldness would turn Hinata into something dangerous._


	4. Chapter 4

For two weeks I have been talking to Cana, catching her up with my life. She liked my team, saying they were good fighters and loyal friends. She hates Naruto though, calling him baka all the time. And then each night, I would train with her at the waterfall just outside the village. It was peaceful and she was a good teacher.

When I lost my mother and my father turned cold, Cana was the only one there for me. I do not remember a whole lot of my childhood but I remember how happy I was with Cana until one day father and the Hyuga elders used their Byakugan and made Cana disappear.

The mark Orochimaru left did not do anything to me though it was a pain to cover it up with makeup I stole from Tenten when she came over to grab Neji to train.

Right now I was heading home from training with Kiba when I ran into Naruto. "Hey Hinata."

"H..hi." Damn stuttering.

"You alright, I've noticed you been tired lately." Yeah, the late training with Cana from midnight to 5 in the morning has taken a toll on me.

"No..no..I'm..f..fine."

He stared before shrugging and looked over my shoulder, smiling. "Alright, make sure to get some sleep though, see ya." I looked as he ran over to Sakura. I frowned. _Why won't he like me the way he likes her?_

_"He's not worthy of you."_ Cana spoke.

_Still... "Do not fret over him; let's return to your house." _I nodded and ran off.

When I got there Hinabi was sitting on the wood connecting to our training ground."You are training?" I asked.

She nodded. "Wanna help me?"

"Hinabi, your sister has to learn to be strong herself before she can ever think to train with you." Father shouted. I frowned and left the two.

_"How rude if only he knew what you could really do."_

I sighed, sitting on my bed. "Leave it alone Cana, that's just how he is."

_"I really think you should leave."_

"Where would I go?"

_You could always come live with me."_

I shook my head. "I know where that is and I do not want to. Besides it's impossible."

"Hinata?" I looked as Neji called my name, knocking on my door. I opened it. "Are you alright, I heard noises."

I smiled. "So..sorry..I.. ..t. ..ing..to..to..myself." I laughed it off but I could tell Neji did not believe me. Luckily though he was going to give me my space, "alright, if you need anything, you know where I'll be." I nodded and closed the door, sighing with relief.

_"You're the one that spoke to loud." _I glared at the mirror as I could see the blue hair girl chuckling.

"How can I see you in the mirror?"

She smiled. "I come from the waters Hinata, a sea of reflections, but I'm also in you. All I need is a reflection from your eyes and I'll appear." I smiled back.

The next day I was again training with Kiba and Shino. Using my Byakugan I somehow stopped Kiba and Akumaru's double attack and Kiba was on the ground. He looked dazed before jumping up and laughing, "Hinata, you finally landed me on my back."

Shino nodded. "You have been getting better each day."

I smiled, thanking Cana. "Alright, training's done for the day and tomorrow will be a break." We nodded and left. Kiba and I were walking when we found Naruto at the ramen shop _"Big surprise."_

"Hey guys," Naruto greeted with a mouthful of ramen.

"Baka that's disgusting." Kiba scolded before ordering three bowls of ramen. One for me, one for Akumaru, and one for himself.

"Hey why the hell is the dog eating ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Cuz he's hungry baka," Kiba replied and the two began glaring at each other.

_"Annoying brats," _I chuckled at Cana's frustration. "What's so funny Hinata?"

"She's laughing at your face," Kiba remarked, causing another fight.

When I was finished I left the two as they still were arguing and headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

_"My name is Cana," The girl spoke to Hinata as she was looking in the mirror when she was five. This girl had long bright blue hair and black eyes. She looked just like Hinata but at the same time not at all. "I wish to be your friend Hinata."_

_"How..how can you do this?"_

_"You see Hinata, I live inside you. I am the dragon your mother sealed inside you."_

_Hinata gasped, "you..you killed my mother."_

_The girl shook her head. "Not at all, you see, your mother was already dying and her final wish was not to leave you alone and so she allowed me to be with you."_

_Hinata felt inside her this was a lie, but when your father gives nothing but the cold shoulder and you feel all alone, it was nice to have a friend. So she smiled and said, "I'm so glad."_

_She spoke to her every day, getting strange looks from the rest of the family when she would talk to herself. It got to the point her father was annoyed and asked her who she was talking to._

_"Lie," Cana spoke._

_"Uh, to myself." Hinata spoke, looking down. Hiashi just grunted and walked away. "Cana, why did I lie?"_

_"Your father hates me. If he knew I was here, he would send me away, and you would be shunned." Hinata gasped, not wanting that. "He thinks I'm no good, he wanted your mother to destroy me so you would be alone. He will rip us apart."_

_"Then he can never know about you, never." Hinata declared, running to her room. "We have to leave, this way they will never find you."_

_Cana smiled at her from the mirror. "Yes Hinata, let's run so it is just the two of us." Within the hour the little five year old packed a few belongings and ran away from home._


	6. Chapter 6

"Tomorrow I am going on a mission to the Village in the Mist. They were attacked for a scroll and to keep it safe it will being transported here." I spoke as I sat with my feet in the water. I looked in the water as Cana in girl form smiled.

_"We are going back to my home, oh how exciting. It's been ages since I last been there. Do you remember what happened?"_

I shook my head. It was silent after that and I just shrugged and went to bed.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto shouted when I ran to the gates. My team was there plus Naruto and Sakura. Kurenai-sensei was in charge. "Alright everyone, let's head out."

We walked for about three hours before we stopped and put up camp for the night. The three boys would share a tent and I would share with Sakura.

"Hey Hinata," Sakura started as she laid her sleeping bag down. "What did Sasuke look like, when you saw him?"

It was troubling but I tried picturing him as he held me down. "He..he..lo..oked…the… ." she nodded and I felt her mood sink. When she was asleep I headed out on a walk.

_"Annoying girl, going on about that kid."_

_Be nice Cana, _I thought, not feeling like talking. As I was walking I ran into Naruto. "What are you doing up?"

"Wa..lking."

"Cool, I needed some fresh air as well. I don't know how you can have dog boy and buy boy as partners. Akumaru takes up a lot of room in that tent." I chuckled as he continued to complain. I would never know since I would never share a tent with them. We talked for about 30 minutes when we made it back to camp. "Goodnight Hinata." I watched him enter his tent before I went into mine.

_"You're as bad as the pink hair." _Rolling my eyes I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"We're here," Kurenai-sensei shouted as the air grew foggy and a village formed. _"My home."_

When we entered we were stopped by shinobi who led us to the Hokage. It was an old man with long white hair and green eyes. When he smiled he was missing a front tooth. "From the Leaf Village I assume."

We all bowed. "I am Kurenai and this is my team. We come from the Hokage."

"Yes yes I know why you are here. After we were attacked we saw we could not protect our scroll. If it got into the hands of evil, it would be chaos." He yelled at a woman to go grab the scroll. When she came back there was a rusty wrapped up paper in her hand. She handed it to sensei. "Protect these well on your way back."

"May I ask what's on this scroll that makes it so valuable?"

The Hokage sighed, "It hold a power that was sealed up long ago after the beast of the village was sealed." The beast? He must mean Cana.

"I have heard of that. Our own came to seal the monster in the rocks." She looked back at me. "Hinata, you probably do not remember but you were here when that happened and it was your mother and father who were called to seal it" I nodded, not wanting to think of it.

"Hinata?" The Hokage narrowed his eyes and looked at me. I felt embarrassed, wishing he would stop. _"Rude old man."_

He stared before bowing his head and leaned back in his seat. "You mother made a great sacrifice. You may go and be safe."

"What the hell was his problem?" Naruto asked as we left the village, "staring at Hinata like that."

Sakura frowned. "Your mother died here didn't she Hinata?" I nodded my head. And now I remember why the Hokage stared at me in such a way. He was there when the beast was sealed. It was kept a secret between those who were there about where she sealed the beast. And he is one who knows.

"Ok, to help I am giving each of you a dummy scroll. This way if we do get attack they won't know which one is the real one."

"You will have the real scroll right?"Kiba asked.

She shook her head and handed it to me. "Hinata will have the real scroll. If we do get attack she will be the only one to see through the mist and her opponents. I trust you Hinata."

"Yes…se..nsei." _"This scroll, I know of it. Hinata, we must open it."_

_No. _I felt it too though as I felt it in my hands. Something about it was similar. Could it be true that there's something in here that was sealed when Cana was? "Let's go."

We walked for an hour, almost making it out of the mist, when Kurenai-sensei stopped. "You felt it too sensei?" Shino asked. "We've been watched for the last 30 minutes."

Akumaru began growling as did Kiba. I activated my Byakugan and peered through the mist to find eight men, all wrapped in black, staring at us. "Sen..sei..there's…ei..ght…of.. ."

"Everyone, protect the scroll," As she shouted that the men jumped to attack.

_"Hinata, hurry, they are catching up," _Cana said as I was running. When the men attacked we got so far apart that the mist made us separate. I looked up with my Byakugan just in time to see one in front of me that I jumped to the side but lost my balance and fell to the ground.

There was chuckling, "come now girly, I know you have the real scroll. Hand it over and your death won't be too painful."

_"Hinata, Hinata look." _I didn't focus on Cana as the mist around us cleared up. _"Hinata, TURN AROUND."_

Taking my eyes off the man I looked back and gasped. It was a small stream with grass around. _This couldn't be._

_"Hinata, it's my home."_


	8. Chapter 8

This was it. The place Cana and I met.

_"Hinata look out," _I turned back when I was hit in the stomach and thrown to the side. In the process he slashed my backpack and I saw the scroll fly out. It opened. "At last, ultimate power."

My eyes looked down as I looked at the handwriting. It was just like the one Orochimaru was reading at the castle. _"Water dragon jutsu." _Cana spoke. _"Hinata you can still win this."_

Something inside me before to turn. As I stood up I felt new, powerful. I put my hands up and suddenly they moved on their own. My Byakugan activated and I knew what I was doing. "Water dragon jutsu."

The man's eyes went wide as a dragon formed with water appeared around me before striking him in the stomach. He fell down dead and I picked up the scroll.

"How, how did I do that?" I looked down at my hands when my neck began to sting.

_"The scroll held my ancient power. The mark that snake man gave you seems to like the power." _Those three markslike it?

"HINATA. HINATA YOU'RE ALRIGHT." I turned when Naruto came running. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"So..sorry."

Naruto looked at the dead man and whistled. "Nice one Hinata. Come on, let's head back." He grabbed my wrist, making me blush, and pulled me back to the others. All the time I was thinking of the new jutsu I performed and how it seemed I've done it once before.

A long time ago.


	9. Chapter 9

_Three weeks. It's been three weeks since Hinata ran away to keep her friendship with Cana. She was living underneath the waterfall outside the village, the best place for Cana to appear. The five year old was happy for that, now she and Cana could be together forever. _

_Today was different though. As Hinata was taking a drink of water, a shinobi from the Leaf found her. "You. You're the missing Hyuga heiress." He spoke. "You must come with me so I can take you home."_

_"No, I don't want to go home," Hinata shouted back. "They'll take her away if I go back."_

_"Take who away?"_

_"Hinata you're saying too much," Cana shouted in her mind. Hinata gasped and closed her mouth. The Shinobi was confused but it was he who was put on the task of finding her. "Miss, you need to come with me." He took a step closer and held out your hand. "Whatever is happening I'm sure we can figure something out."_

_Hinata was scared and didn't know what to do when Cana had an idea and with much power moved Hinata's hands to perform a jutsu. "Hinata, I need you to say water dragon jutsu."_

_But I never performed a jutsu before. Hinata thought. _

_"Trust me," Hinata nodded and took control of her hands to finished and then shouted, "WATER DRAGON JUTSU."_

_All around Hinata was a long blue dragon made out of water. Hinata could not help but think it was pretty. And then it roared loudly and headed towards the shinobi, going right through his stomach. His eyes grew wide and lifeless as he fell to the ground dead._

_When the dragon disappeared Hinata looked at the corpse with fear. "What…what did I do?"_

_"Protected me Hinata, you are my savior." Cana replied but it did not stop tears. Hinata cried, feeling like she was a bad person. "Hinata, someone else is coming." _

_Hinata looked but the figure was fast and grabbed hold of her hands. Hinata looked up to see the face of her father but it had kindness in the eyes. "Uncle?" _

_Hizashi Hyuga looked at Hinata with sadness. Hinata cried more. Hizashi looked at the dead Shinobi and then at the waterfall, knowing what had happened and what must be done._

_The shinobi was found a week later and it was said that rogues killed him. A cover up so no one knows what the heiress had done._


	10. Chapter 10

"Thank you Kurenai for performing this task. Thank that you and your team made it back safely." Lady Hokage spoke.

"It was no sweat granny," Naruto spoke, making the Hokage glare. We left and Naruto ended up walking me home. He wanted to know how I killed that man, if I did it the same way I killed the people on our search for the bug. I just said yes and that led into his praise. I grew red as he spoke. It was nice to hear him talk so fondly of me.

"Well I must go, I'll see you tomorrow," I waved as he ran off.

After supper I headed out to the waterfall to train some more with Cana. _"Hinata, I don't get why you are not confident? You are such strong woman and could take down any opponent."_

"Cana, that's only because you are here."

_"You got to seriously stop doubting yourself Hinata. You are strong without me." _

When I walked out of the water the pain in my neck returned and I fell to my knees. It lasted for a few minutes before dulling. _Why was this happening?_

_"The power is strange. The snake man must have had his reason to mark you."_

Why mark me? For Cana?

"So..I…I hear that…Ne..Neji..you…Ki..kiba…Lee…and…Ch..Choji are..go..going..on..a…mission." I brought up as Naruto caught me in the middle of training on his stroll.

"Yeah, we have to escort some merchants to the Land of Stone. It's just a C rank mission so not much fun. Kiba's sure going to annoy me and Choji may eat all my packed ramen. Your cousin is creepy and I feel we're going to fight." I chuckled, knowing Neji was complaining about it earlier.

"You know, you're becoming more talkative Hinata, you just have to work on the stuttering," usually I would turn red and faint but with Cana I still felt read but at least I was not fainting.

And then he pain in my neck return and I squeaked. "Hinata, are you OK?"

I nodded, holding the pain in me. "Something startled me in the bushes." He turned just as a raccoon came running down a tree. He laughed, "don't worry they won't hurt ya, well, I got to go. Talk to you when we get back." When he left I let out a small cry as the pain continued.

_"Hinata, head for the waterfall hurry." _Doing what she told I ran to the waterfall and jumped in the water. I felt the water shape around me and the pain dulled. _Stupid mark._

"Cana, help me." I stayed in there for about two hours but when I got out the pain worsened and I actually screamed rather loudly at the pain. It was all over me. Burning me.

"CANA, HELP." Was what I shouted before blacking out.

Naruto's POV

_One week later_

"Hope Choji's ok," I spoke as I walked with Kiba, Lee, and I headed to the hospital. During the mission we were attacked by stupid ninjas from the Stone. We defeated them but one paralyzed Choji. He was admitted into the hospital. Neji had some business at home otherwise he would have been here too. As we walked in Shino was there as well with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey Shino, you here for Choji?" Kiba asked.

Shino looked back and his whole aura was filled with worry that made us worry as he shook his head. "Then, why are you here?"

"Hinata."


	11. Chapter 11

_A man covered in black snuck into the Hyuga compound and right into the Hyuga heiress's room. He had heard of the heiress returning just a month ago. Picking up the girl he ran out, heading to leave when something sharp hit his leg and he fell down. Looking back he saw it was water that was through his leg, turning it into a murky red. _

_"Where do you think you are going?" The man looked as a small girl with bright blue hair and dark black eyes glared. Water was all around her. "Leave the girl."_

_Glaring the man took out his knife when he was stabbed in the chest. Looking down, it was the heiress, looking up at him with hollow eyes, who stuck him with a dagger she stole from her father's study. The man fell to his knees just as Hiashi Hyuga came running to the scene. He watched the blue-haired girl walking up to Hinata, touches her shoulder, and with that Hinata took the knife out of his chest and slit his throat. Blood sprayed all over her._

_"Hinata?" Hiashi spoke. Hinata looked up and the girl disappeared inside Hinata as she fell down conscious. Hiashi caught her, confused and frightened at what had happened. He took Hinata back to her room and cleaned her up. He then took the body to the elders, saying it was him who killed the man for attempting to kidnap his daughter._

_TWO WEEKS LATER_

_"What are we to do? You know why Hinata was almost kidnapped and you went and killed the man. Now the Kumogakure want war." The Hyuga elder spoke as the family meeting took place. Hiashi stood silent as they spoke. "They wish your body be delivered to them at once."_

_"It does not have to be you though," one spoke. "It is Hizashi's duty as a branch to protect the main. As your twin he can take your place."_

_"NO," Hiashi roared. "It is my responsibility to take this."_

_"Brother please. Let me take your place. It is my duty to serve the main branch." Hizashi replied. "I am ready to serve." It was not a long argument as that is the way it is to go. Hizashi wrote a letter to Neji as his final words and then got Hiashi alone. "It was Hinata who killed the man was it not?" _

_"It was, next to her was a blue hair girl who disappeared."_

_Hizashi sighed, "You know it is the Dragon of the Mist. The Shinobi killed by rogues was Hinata as well." Hiashi gasped, not knowing that part. "You must seal that beast better. It is corrupting her Hiashi." The elders came in, ready to take Hizashi away. "Protect your family Hiashi. Protect them all."_

_Hiashi watched his brother leave, holding the letter to Neji in his hands and coming up with a plan to seal this beast once and for all._


	12. Chapter 12

NARUTO'S POV

We followed Shino to a room and opened it to first see Neji and Tenten in there. We followed their stressed eyes and gasped.

Hinata was lying on the hospital bed with her shirt pulled up above her stomach. Granny was in there with Kurenai-sensei tending to her. When I got a better look I found black marks on her neck, arms, and on her stomach was a weird marking, almost like mine. "What happened to her?"

"A Shinobi found her screaming next to the waterfall. When we arrived this is how she was," Neji answered.

"What are all the black marks on her?" Kiba asked.

Kurenai-sensei pointed to her neck and we saw three smaller swirls. Wait, those are just like Sasuke's. "Naruto, what happened when you were searching for Sasuke?" Granny asked.

"Hinata found him but just said he pushed her and ran." Did Hinata lie?

Granny sighed. "This is the curse mark Orochimaru forms to have control over someone and makes them suffer. Only explanation is that he bit her then." I never imagined Hinata of all would lie. Though, why did he bite her? "Ah, Hiashi." We turned as Hinata's father came in through the door with emotionless eyes.

"What has happened?"

"Hinata was given the curse mark by Orochimaru and it seems to be battling her mark of seal."

"Woah wait a minute, what is Hinata doing with a sealing mark on her?" Neji spoke. He didn't know of this?

Hiashi sighed, "This will be matters to discuss at home."

"I want to know now uncle." Neji glared.

Kurenai-sensei answered. "When Hinata was little a monster attacking the Village of the Mist was sealed inside her." Just like me?

Hiashi glared at Kurenai-sensei before turning to Granny, "what will happen?"

"It is hard to say. She's at least breathing and we are giving her numbing medicine. Right now all we can do is wait for her to wake up."

Her father nodded and left. It was rude, why would he not wait for his own child to wake up. "Excuse him. He and Hinata have not had a close relationship," Neji answered, looking at my eyes. It still pissed me off. I remember when Neji put her down during the exams but if her father was worse…

We waited another hour until Granny ordered us to leave. When I got home I sat on my bed and just began thinking. This was Hinata, the shyest girl in class who could never speak properly. The one, who even though had an awesome jutsu, did not have the strength to use it. I never paid much attention her, mostly because I was thinking too much of Sakura, but to see this happening to her. It reminded me of Sasuke and how bad he was. What if Hinata does the same thing. Even so, the mark on her stomach, the same one on me. I knew what it meant and I accepted it, but to know I'm not alone in this was something. I do hope she is ok though.

Yawning, I laid down and fell asleep, planning to visit her the next morning.

HINATA'S POV

It was dark, cold. I could not move. What was going on?

_"Hinata, Hinata can you hear me?" _Cana? _"Hinata, I'm weak, we must go to the waterfall."_

_I can't move Cana. _

_"Then let me move for you." _

Third Person POV

And the Hinata sat up and jumped off the Hospital bed. Walking past a mirror she looked back to see the blue haired girl. Hinata smiled, "It's different to feel human," she mumbled. Jumping out the window she left to her sanctuary.

NARUTO'S POV

I woke up breathing heavily as I had a dream of the stupid fox inside me. Guess Hinata was getting to me. Walking to the window I opened it just as a black figure jumped past. Staring closely I saw Hinata's midnight blue hair. "HINATA," I shouted but she kept going so I followed.

I lost her for a second before finding her outside the village next to a waterfall. She was dancing on top of the water, reminding me of the girl in the water on the search for the bug. "Cana, can I not be strong?" She spoke. I hid behind a bush and watched Hinata speak to the water. Cana?

"Hinata you are strong. The mark gives you power and with me we shall be invincible," Woah, the water speaks. "I do have to say Hinata; you must work on your sensing."

Hinata stopped with her back to me, "Naruto, please come out." Dang it. I walked out as she turned; her eyes were a solid black. "It's rude to eavesdrop." I just now noticed she was not stuttering.

"Hinata, you have to go back to the hospital. You aren't well."

She laughed, "I feel just fine, better than I ever been. And no one will take it away." She put her hands up and began moving them. I got ready but not fast enough as she yelled out, "Water dragon jutsu," and a dragon made of water wrapped around her and shot at me, hitting me stomach.

I stared at her with wide eyes and felt like I couldn't breathe when Hinata's eyes turned back to normal and she dropped her hand and screamed my name as I fell unconscious.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up to the sun in my face. Looking up I noticed I was at the waterfall. _Hinata. _I jumped up and ran to the hospital. When I got there Neji was outside, panicking as I heard a loud scream from the room. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. When I got here she woke up and just started screaming. I think it's getting worse," his head dropped.

_It has to be about last night. _I ran up and opened the door, gasping. "NARUTO GET OUT," Granny yelled as she and Kurenai-sensei were holding Hinata down as she thrashed. The marks were traveling to her left cheek. Hinata's eyes opened and she looked at me. "Nar..Naruto?"

"I'm here Hinata."

She smiled and began to calm down. "I'm..so..rry." With that she fell asleep. Granny and Kurenai-sensei sighed. "Thank you Naruto. She's been screaming for the past few hours."

"Naruto, why did she say she was sorry?" Granny asked. I told them what happened last night and Kurenai-sensei gasped. "You know something about this?"

"Yes. You see, Hinata's mother gave her life to seal a dragon inside Hinata. When Hinata was younger she was found talking to herself most of the time and it even led to her running away. She finally told of her friend Cana who we found out was actually the dragon inside her. It was using her and her family had no choice but to deepen the seal through a ceremony that made Hinata not only not be able to hear voices but to completely forget about the dragon. The marks must have broken the seal and Hinata is able to hear her voice yet again."

So Hinata actually speaks to the thing in her? "What is the water dragon jutsu?"

Granny answered, "a very powerful, very rare jutsu that was sealed in that scroll you delivered from the Mist. From the dragon itself it creates deadly waters that when it strikes a person their insides get evaporated and that's only the basic of what it can do."

My eyes went wide, "I could have died?"

"Hinata must have woken up before the water did damage to you." Thank goodness for that.

"Anou.." Hinata's eyes flickered opened and she looked at us. "Wha..what's going..on?"

"Hinata, you fainted near the waterfall outside the village." Her eyes went wide as she looked down at the black marks on her body. "These are a result from the curse mark that is on your neck. Hinata, when did you get that mark?"

Not looking up, she replied. "From..Oro..chi..maru..whe..when we went to…the..mansion." So Hinata did lie. "I'm..sorry…I..I was..afraid."

Kurenai-sensei patted her shoulder, "no one is mad and we understood but it is a serious matter. This mixing with the mark has been causing your body stress." Hinata nodded. "What we need to know is about Cana. Did you start hearing her after being bitten?" Hinata nodded.

"Can I speak to her alone please?" I asked. Granny and Kurenai-sensei looked at me before saying yes and left the room. "How you feeling?"

Her eyes began to tear. "I'm.. ..for last..night…I ..to..told..her..to..to..lea..ve..you..alone."

I smiled, "I'm fine, and you saved me before anything bad could happen. But Hinata, this Cana seems dangerous and I don't think she's here for you."

"But…but.." "I can see why you want her around but she is no good. If you want anyone to talk to, talk to me. I guarantee I won't hurt you." She began tearing up and I patted her shoulders. "Hinata, your father is here." Granny spoke as Hinata's dad and her walked in. "Naruto, can you leave?"

I nodded and with one last look I left her.


	14. Chapter 14

HINATA'S POV

Father was angry. I could tell by the way his eyes were strained. I have been a nuisance lately to him with Cana in the picture. He didn't speak at all as the Hokage explained everything that has happened. When she was done he left, making her pissed.

I stayed in the hospital for three more days when I was able to leave. Kakashi-sensei helped with the curse marks to the point where there were no more black spots on me. I was given a medicine to ease the pain and as long as Orochimaru was not near me I would be fine. Everyone visited at least one point of the day. Naruto came each day for about two hours with ramen and would just go on and on of different missions he has been on. It was nice to see him. It made me feel special. My stuttering did not bother him and it made me laugh when Neji visited the second day and Naruto was there. Naruto then went on about what happened in the Chuunin exams and Neji got annoyed and the two began fighting.

I haven't heard Cana since the night with Naruto. Part of me felt empty while another was relieved. I thought of what Naruto said and maybe he had a point. My childhood with her is filled with so many empty holes of lost memories. What if they weren't good memories? What if there was something with Cana that I did not know of?

When I got out it was Naruto and Neji, much to their dismay, who walked me home. Neji threw Naruto out the minute we got to the compound entrance. Hinabi hugged me and welcomed me home just as father came in and ushered me into his study where Kurenai-sensei was there. "How are you feeling Hinata?"

"Fi…ne."

"Now what is this about no training?" Father demanded, glaring at her. No training?

"Hiashi, Kakashi and the Hokage advised me to do this and I agree. We don't want this to happen again and so Hinata should take a break from her training until we are sure she will be alright. Do you not remember that only after a month of being bitten Sasuke Uchiha battled in the Chuunin exams and the marks on him got worse?"

"So you are saying she shouldn't train for at least a month? Are you insane? With her lack of skills she does not have a month to rest."

"Se..sensei..I'll..b..be..fine." a month of being in this house, taking more of father's criticism; I could not do that.

Kurenai-sensei frowned at me, "I'm looking out for you Hinata. Lady Hokage already made the order and you must follow. I have to go but I will be back tomorrow." She bowed to my father and touched my shoulder before leaving. Too afraid to move I watched father clench his fists. "Fa..ther?"

"Leave me," jumping I ran out the room. He scared me.

"You ok Hinata?" Neji asked, finding me in the hall.

"I..I can't..tr…train…Father's..angry." a tear slid down my cheek.

He hugged me, something that rarely happens. "Do not worry about him. Focus on yourself and getting better." He then led me down to get some food.

TWO AND A HALF WEEKS LATER

So bored. Who knew as big as my house is, there's nothing to do. The first week I spent my time cleaning and cooking but after glares from the elders I escaped to my room and then began reading what books I have but even they became boring. I asked Kurenai-sensei if I could leave and she said I had to have someone with me but Neji was always training with his team and father did not let any of my friends in as a punishment.

Today though, when the elders were having their daily meeting that will take about three hours, I was simply going to get something to eat when Naruto appeared in my kitchen. "Nar..uto?"

"Hey Hinata." He greeted with his cheesy smile.

"But..but ho..how?" Hinabi walked in from behind him. "Sis, you have three hours. You being in the house is starting to annoy me so he's going to be your escort." She spoke, smiling.

I smiled and hugged her, "th..thank…you."

"Come on Hinata," I nodded and followed Naruto out of the house. We walked all around Konoha, stopping at a restaurant to eat rice balls. Later we took a walk through the forest, hiding when Neji came into view.

"Man today was fun," Naruto commented as he laid down in the grass. I smiled and nodded. I had a lot of fun today. "I still think we should have pranked Kiba."

"He.. ..wouldn't..l…ike…it."

He sat up, "Hinata you should try not stuttering. It's easy try it."

If only he knew it was not that simple. "Uh…h..hi?"

"No no Hinata, take a deep breath and just say one word."

I took a deep breath. "Hi..hi." So close.

He began thinking, "try closing your eyes."

_Be strong, _I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Naruto." When I opened them he was cheering. "YEAH HINATA, YOU DIDN'T STUTTER."

_I really did not stutter. No stuttering. _I smiled, "I guess I didn't." _I wasn't stuttering, I wasn't stuttering._

After a small victory party he walked me home. "I'll have to talk to Hinabi to let us do this again. Then when you can train we can train together." Me train with Naruto? Would he notice my moves as he saw me at the waterfall? "That would be great. Um, Naruto, there's something I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

I took a deep breathe. _Now's the time to tell him about the waterfall. _


	15. Chapter 15

"What is it?"

"Well," "Hinata, Hinata hurry father's looking for you," Hinabi interrupted, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the house and to father's room. When we entered we both bowed. "Found her father, she was taking a nap in her room." Hinabi said.

"Thank you, you may go." Hinabi nodded and left. I really loved her.

"You..you call..called me..father." Oh no, I was stuttering again.

"The elders and I met and we concluded with this beast you are demoted from being the next heiress. Instead Hinabi will take the place as the next Hyuga leader." What?

"Wh…why?"

"Because of your weakness Hinata." He turned and his eyes were filled with hatred. "It is obvious we cannot contain what is inside you and worse you got yourself marked by a murderer. Your blood is too tainted to be the Hyuga leader." What could I say? "That is all, leave me." I ran back to my room and cried. Because of Cana I was officially disgraced in my family. I always had mixed feelings of being the heiress since father took Hinabi under his wing but now it hit me that my family truly believed I was worthless. My blood was tainted because of Cana?

I looked at myself in the mirror when my reflection faded and then it was me as a little girl with water around me. I stared as a scene played in the mirror, one of me using the water dragon jutsu as a little girl on a Shinobi who fell down dead. My uncle appeared right after, grabbing me and ran off. _Did I really do that?_

Another scene appeared as a man in black was carrying me. Cana stopped him and then the man's eyes grew big as I saw myself stabbing him in the chest. He fell to his knees as Cana came up behind me. "Kill him, "she whispered in my ear, and I then slit his throat, just as father came up from behind.

I fell to the ground in shock. _Did I, really do that?_

_"Yes you did. You are such an easy child to control," _I gasped. Cana. The blue haired girl appeared in the mirror, glaring. _"I curse your mother for trying to get rid of you. At least she was easy to kill before she could seal me completely." _Wait, mother didn't seal her for me?

"You...You really did kill my mother?"

_"Of course I did. Hinata you are so gullible. Listening to anyone that will show you an ounce of kindness, how naïve. It doesn't matter anymore. I need your body; I will not be a reflection anymore." _

"NO" I shouted as the mirror broke and I felt myself falling. She was battling me on the inside, trying to take control. I fought, I fought as hard and long as I could, but she was too strong. Soon I couldn't move.

_Help me._


	16. Chapter 16

THIRD PERSON POV

"NO," Neji heard the shouts from his room and ran to Hinata's room. When he opened it Hinata was standing in the middle with her head down. Her whole body was trembling. "Hinata?"

Hinata smirked and stared at Neji who gasped. Hinata's eyes were solid black. "What's wrong cousin?" She spat.

Neji activated his Byakugan and saw all of Hinata's chakra points had turned black as well. _Is this the beast? _He thought. "This seems fun, but I must be on our way." With that Hinata jumped out her window. Neji followed just as Hiashi ran in to investigate.

Neji ran through the village, trying to find Hinata but she disappeared. "Neji," he looked at Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Lee, and Shikamaru standing around. "What's wrong?" Lee asked.

"Hinata got out and I can't find her."

Naruto glared, "I have an idea." With that they all headed to the one place Naruto has dealt with her before.

When they arrived Hinata was there standing at the edge, grabbing her head and grunting in pain. In the water the shape of a girl appeared. "Stop struggling Hinata think of this as something good."

"Hinata," the two turned to see the boys. The water girl glared. "What the hell are you doing? Stay away."

"Naruto help," Hinata shouted, eyes wide as the pain got worse.

"Cana you leave her alone. Hinata wants nothing to do with you." Naruto shouted.

Cana laughed, "you really believe that? Hinata needs me. None of you know of Hinata's life as a killer. Not only that, Hinata was just disgraced and her role as heiress was taken away. What is happening to her is all the pain inside her bubbling out." The boys gasped as Hinata let out a cry. Neji could not believe this was all the pain Hinata has felt.

"Stop...stop." Hinata shouted.

Naruto clenched his fists, "who cares? Hinata may feel that way but there's always a chance to make it all better. Hinata you can stop the pain if you just believe me. You have me Hinata; you won't feel any more pain."

The pain began to slowly dull as Hinata stared at Naruto and her friends with disbelief and felt somewhat happy. Cana grew angry and struck water at the boys who easily dodged. Hinata turned and glared. "Leave them alone Cana."

"No, I don't want to be a reflection," Cana shouted and tried to regain control of Hinata who fought her off. Hinata lost and soon Cana had her running past the waterfall and down the stream. Only Naruto got passed the water spears and ran after her. When he caught up he found they were at the top of a large waterfall that fell into mist. _What was Cana thinking?_

"HINATA."

"Stay away Naruto," Hinata spoke, holding her stomach, where the seal mark was burning. "She's trying to take control of me again. I can't let her do that Naruto." Hinata coughed. Naruto didn't listen and sat just a foot from her. "Father has hated me ever since Cana was put in me. Do you know Naruto that when I was five I ran away. I was afraid they would take Cana away from me. A shinobi found me and was trying to take me home but I then used the water dragon jutsu on him and killed him. My uncle found me and covered up the story. Another time a man tried to kidnap me. Cana stopped me and then made me kill the man. Father took the blame and a war was almost started if my uncle did not take father's place and die for him." Naruto was shocked to hear all this. "All this because I was too weak to realize something was wrong. Too weak to fight her off. I allowed her to turn me into a killer and if I let that happen again, she will destroy the whole village in my body. I can't let that happen."

"Then let us help. We can do something to save you. Hinata you know I have one in me as well. If they saved me they can save you."

Hinata began crying but also smiled. "I wish…I ..could..believe..you. I'm.. ."

Naruto frowned and scooted closer to her. "You aren't supposed to stutter anymore."

She chuckled, "sorry." And then the burning increased and Hinata gasped loudly, looking for air. "Let me help you."

Looking at the waterfall, Hinata had an idea what to do. The only way to get rid of this. Rid of her pain. "I'm sorry." With that she got up and jumped off the cliff. "NOOOO," Naruto shouted, grabbing her wrist. "What are you doing?"

Hinata didn't answer, "Naruto...I always had feelings for you. I always watched you," As she spoke Naruto saw her eyes slowly turning black as Cana began taking control. "I wish…we could have..spent more time…together…it was nice."

Tears formed in Naruto's eyes, "Hinata, please."

She smiled, "goodbye." With that her eyes turned full black and scratched his arm. He let go in pain and watched as she fell into the mist and disappeared. "HINATAAAAAAA."

"NARUTO," Neji shouted as he and the rest, including the Hokage, Kurenai-sensei, and a few more shinobi's arrived. Naruto was on his knees, crying as he looked down in the mist. "Naruto, where's Hinata?" Lady Hokage asked. When he turned and they saw his tears, everyone had an idea of what happened. Neji's face was strained and full of shock. Kiba was close to tears and Shino's eyes scrunched in disbelief and pain. Kurenai-sensei shed a tear. "She said it was the only way to keep Cana from destroying everyone. She said she was too weak to fight."

Lady Hokage sighed and turned to the other shinobi's, ordering them to look at the bottom for her, hoping there is at least a body to take back. She then ordered everyone to go back to the village. With much persuasion Naruto got up and with the rest, headed back to the village to give the news of their lost friend.

Sasuke Uchiha was simply taking a break from training by a stream when he noticed on a log was a body holding on. He stared until the body fell into the water. Not thinking, he dove in after the body and pulled it out of the water and dragged it on land. He stared and saw it was the girl from before that Orochimaru bit. Hinata Hyuga. He put pressure on her chest until she coughed up water but remained unconscious. Noticing on her neck the curse mark, he picked up the girl and carried her back to Orochimaru.


	17. Chapter 17

A YEAR LATER

It's strange that it has just been a year since her death. We all met up at her memorial, the very place she jumped from. Ino put some flowers down from her shop on her tombstone. The only thing they could do as her body was never recovered to be properly buried.

"I can't believe it's been a year," Sakura whispered, wiping her eyes.

"The last time we trained she beat me, she was so happy," Kiba whispered. Neji stood with Tenten, gripping his fists as he looked to the ground.

Hinata's death changed everything in the Hyuga compound so I've heard. I was there when Granny informed them that Hinata had sacrificed herself so the dragon in her does not cause any damage. If they were grieving the only one who showed it was Hinabi, who began crying. Her father did nothing but bow his head. In honesty I wished it was eating at them. That same day she was told she was disgraced from the family, she suffered because of them. When Neji talks about what's going on he has said Hinabi is beginning to slack and the family has been an even more hostile environment to live in. Full of grief, sadness, regret, bitterness through their halls.

We all stayed for an hour before leaving. I was ready to go home, passing the ramen shop. Ever since that day I haven't been eating a ton of ramen. "Naruto," Lee called. "The Hokage needs you."

When I got there Sakura and Neji were there already. "Hello Naruto, I am sending you three on a mission to escort two men from the village in the Rocks here. Like the scroll from the Village of the Mist these two bring two more scrolls that hold rare power."

More scrolls? "Granny, why are these scrolls coming here?"

"That won't be discussed right now. They should be just a 100 miles outside the village so now you go meet them and bring them now." Kakashi-sensei was outside waiting for us and the four of us were on our way.

Walking for an hour we met up with two men in blue suits and each with a white backpack. "Greetings, my name is Jin and this is Keiko." One greeted.

"I am Kakashi and this is Naruto, Sakura, and Neji. We were informed to escort you to the village."

"Ah yes, much obliged." With that we took off.

We have only been walking for thirty minutes when Jin wanted to take a break. Weakling. We rested in a grassy area. "So Keiko, what exactly are in the scrolls?" Sakura asked.

Jin raised his head, "the content of the scrolls are strictly forbidden to speak of in such a place at such a time." Wow, it sounded rehearsed.

"Sounds like you don't even know," Neji commented.

Jin's head dropped down, "Our master wouldn't tell us."

"Ok everyone, let's get goi…" Kakashi-sensei was interrupted by a knife that went flying from the trees and landed in the middle of us. "Well what do we have here?" We turned as Kabuto appeared on a branch. "I thought this would be easy but I guess I was wrong."

We got in fighting position as Kakashi took the lead and jumped as Kabuto jumped. The two began attacking. "Sensei," I shouted and was about to run and help when another knife hit the ground. We looked up and gasped as Sasuke was standing to the side. "Don't interfere baka."

Glaring I ran at him and the two of us began fighting. As we were Neji jumped in only to be stopped by a wall of water. When it disappeared, someone in a tan hood attack him. So Neji, sensei and I were fighting as Sakura made sure Jin and Keiko were safe.

"What are you doing Sasuke? Why do you want the scrolls?" I asked as I pushed him away.

He glared and looked towards Neji and the person, "Now."

The person nodded, kicked Neji in the stomach and ran at me. Taking my knife I went to stab the person when all I stabbed was the tan hood they wore. "Silly Naruto, you still a knucklehead?" That voice? It happened so slow. Neji's eyes went wide, Sakura gasped, and when I turned I did both.

"Hinata."


	18. Chapter 18

It really was her.

Her eyes were just as big and clear as before but yet very different as she smirked. Instead of her tan jacket she wore a tight black dress with a collar and black ripped leggings. Her hair went just above her shoulders.

She sighed, "Kabuto, let's head back, it seems we won't have luck here." She spoke with such fire, such anger.

"Yes, let us be off," with that Hinata moved her hands as a curtain of water appeared and when it was gone, so were they.

"It was her granny," I shouted when we got back to the village. "She is still alive."

"Calm down Naruto I understand." "No granny, we have to get her back now."

"And where do you plan we start Naruto? Think about this, it will just be a large search as it was for Sasuke." Damn, she had a point. "I know this is overwhelming but remember, at least she is alive." As she finished talking there was a knock at the door as _let in Hiashi Hyuga. I sat on the side with Sakura and Neji.

"Thank you for coming Hiashi."

"You called me."

"Yes. Our team was on a mission when they were attacked by Orochimaru's followers," she sighed, taking a deep breath. "Hiashi, Hinata is alive as one of Orochimaru's followers." Hiashi's eyes grew big. "It can't be."

"Yes uncle, it indeed was Hinata." Neji spoke.

"Hiashi, I know this is hard to take in about your daughter being alive but…" "She disgraces the family even more? Has she no pride? Dishonor, an embarrassment to the Hyuga clan."

"Uncle please…" "How could you say such things?" I interrupted Neji, filled with anger. "How could you say that about your own daughter?" I looked in his eyes. "The last words Hinata spoke to me she spoke of being too weak. Hinata is one of the strongest people I know so why does she say she's weak. Maybe if you paid any attention in her she would never have tried to die. None of this would happen if you were a better father."

"NARUTO." Granny shouted but I ran out the room before I tried to punch him. H's really going to say that stuff about Hinata even though everyone thought she was dead for a year? Cruel.

"Naruto," I turned as Kiba came running with Akumaru on his head. "Naruto, is it true?" He must have heard about Hinata. I nodded and he stood there, shocked. "She's really with Orochimaru?" I nodded again. He turned and walked away, most likely going to find Shino.

_Hinata, what happened to you?_

HINATA'S POV

"We failed my lord. Leaf ninjas being escorted by Kakashi were there." Kabuto informed Orochimaru as Sasuke and I stood behind.

Orochimaru closed his eyes and smiled, "Oh well, we'll have another chance." With that we left.

"Hey Hinata," I looked at Sasuke as I was about to walk into my room. "You ok? Was it overwhelming to see Naruto and them again?"

I thought about it, "It was strange but I have a mission to complete so I won't waste my time on them."

He smiled and patted my shoulders, "Good. Let's get some sleep. Who knows what else he will send us out to do?" With that he headed into his room which was across from mine.

Yes, I did join Sasuke and Orochimaru after my attempted suicide. When Sasuke saved me.

_Flashback_

_Where am I? _I thought as I opened my eyes to dark, brown walls. _Did I die?_

"So you finally awaken." I sat up and turned to my left to see Sasuke glaring at me as he leaned up against the wall. On my right Orochimaru stood, smiling at me. "To think you were just inches away from death if Sasuke did not bring you to me when he did."

"What…what are you…goi..going..to..do ?" I stuttered, not sure what I should do.

Orochimaru shrugged, "nothing. It seems you are healed so you can leave. The exit is through that door and down the long path." _He was really letting me go?_

"But Orochimaru…" "Calm Sasuke, I don't see why we should keep her. She is free to go."

Slowly, carefully, I stood up and then sprinted to the door. "But Hinata, I can make your dreams come true." That made me stop just centimeters from the door. "I know your desire to be stronger. I can help make that happen. I can make you stronger than anyone in your clan." I turned to see him smirking. "Is that not why you tried to kill yourself? The monster inside you was winning and you thought that was the only way to save everyone. Very noble but with me, you can defeat the monster. The same monster that killed your mother and so many others."

_Be stronger. Defeat Cana. A way out without killing myself. _I then remembered what Cana had once said to me; that I was too gullible and would trust anyone who shows an ounce of happiness. Staring at Orochimaru I knew I could not trust him, but to get his power to be stronger.

By then I was walking towards Orochimaru and bowed my head, "please, please teach me to be strong."

_End Flashback_

And since then I have been with them. Sasuke and I became good friends through our training together. I did get stronger, much better than I've ever been. Kabuto liked to joke I got even stronger than Sasuke.

Orochimaru did help me through his curse mark and I can no longer hear Cana but could still be able to use the water dragon jutsu. He tells me she is once again sealed like before but there would still be a chance she could break free. I was not worried because I felt ready to take her on.

I did miss Konoha. I didn't want to be mean to Naruto or my cousin and did not want them to see me so…evil. But I have a mission to be strong and no one will get in my way.


	19. Chapter 19

"Sasuke are you getting slow on me?" I teased as we trained the next morning. I was using my Sixty-Four Palms Taijutsu that I used against the bug users and expanded it so it was all around my area. Sasuke was trying to read me with his Sharingan but I was moving too fast for him to focus on the weaknesses that he kept cussing, making me to laugh. "Sasuke, Hinata, you are needed," Kabuto shouted.

I stopped my jutsu and turned when Sasuke kicked me in the back. I went flying before turning and landing on the ground, glaring as he smirked. "Cheap shot."

"You left yourself open." I ran after him on our way to Orochimaru when I kicked him in the head just as we were right in front of the door. "Hinata you…"

"If you guys are done there is a meeting," Orochimaru interrupted. We hurried in and stood around him. "Now, we are here to discuss the scrolls."

"What are these scrolls exactly?" Kabuto asked.

"They are known as The Heavenly Beast scrolls. They come from ancient times. You all have heard of the different beast attacks in different villages. In the Village of the Sand there is the one-tail Raccoon." I remember Gaara has that in him. "The Nine-Tail Fox in the Leaf village," Naruto. "And the Two-Tail Dragon in the Village of the Mist." Me. "You see each had a very powerful jutsu that no one could ever defeat it. The ancient elders who first ever faced these things sealed that power in these scrolls and hid them all in different villages."

"So we are trying to get these scrolls to have ultimate power?" Sasuke yawned. Orochimaru always talked about ultimate power.

He nodded, "there are nine scrolls for nine beasts. Just one touch from the child it is locked in activates that one person. The child becomes invincible. It's what happened to you Hinata, how you have the Water Dragon jutsu," everyone stared at me. They all knew about Cana, but never spoke about her. "So now there are only eight scrolls for us to locate. And lucky for us, two of them are in Konoha." The scrolls we were sent to get. "They are from the Village in the Rocks. One is the three-tailed Cat that menaced the Rock village thirteen years ago and one for the five-tailed Phoenix that went rampage on the Village in the Clouds 17 years ago. That scroll was given to the Rock village to erase the memory."

"These attacks are so close together Lord Orochimaru, it's strange," I pointed out.

"Yes, it seems the beasts all come out after another for some higher purpose we do not know of. Anyway, we need those scrolls."

"So what, we ambushing Konoha?"

"No, that is too messy, instead we will infiltrate first."

"How my lord?" I asked.

He turned and smiled, "Hinata, you will be going back to your village."


	20. Chapter 20

**"How do the ropes feel?" Sasuke smirked as he pulled harder, tightening the ropes around me. I grunted in pain and glared at him. "Like they are crushing me."**

**"Good." Ooo I wanted to kick him. "Be nice Hinata...I mean Masa." Yes, my new name was now Masa Hamasaki. I performed a disguising jutsu that changed my appearance. My skin had a slight tan to it; my eyes were now wide and brown. My hair was the same color but now was down to my waist. **

**To get me into the village we were going to make it look like rogues were trying to kidnap me. Sasuke and Kabuto dressed all in black, playing the rogues. "This dress sucks," I growled. Sasuke decided to put me in a stupid yellow summer dress. **

**"I thought it looked cute," he snickered, tightening the ropes on me. "Ok ok I'm suffering you happy?"**

**"Exceptionally," I wanted to kill him. **

**"Sasuke get into character the leaf ninjas are coming," Kabuto shouted. It's showtime.**

**NARUTO'S POV**

**I was walking around the village, thinking, when Kiba grabbed me. "Naruto, rogues in the wood, come help." I nodded and followed him.**

**As we were running we caught up with Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Guy-Sensei. We continued running when just a mile from Konoha when we saw Sasuke, Kabuto, and Hinata in her tan hood, standing around a tied up girl who was crying. "No, don't take me back."**

**"Sorry but Lord Orochimaru needs you."**

**"SASUKE." I shouted as we jumped out. "HINATA STOP."**

**"Hinata?" Kiba looked at the person in the tan hood but could not see her face. Akumaru sniffed the air and pouted, guessing he smelt her scent. "No way."**

**Kabuto threw a knife at us but Guy-sensei blocked it. "Damn, Kabuto just leave her." Sasuke shouted and the three ran off.**

**"No." I watched them leave, angry. "Um, hello?" Oh right, the hostage. It was a girl with long blue hair and brown eyes. Guy-sensei cut the ropes off her as Kakashi-sensei arrived with two other shinobis. "What happened?"**

**"Sasuke and Hinata were trying to take this girl until we scared them off," Kiba informed. **

**"Wha's your name?" Kakashi-sensei asked.**

**"Masa. Masa Hamasaki." We then took Masa back to Granny.**

** "So you were Orochimaru's prisoner?" Granny asked.**

**Masa nodded, "Yes, for about a year now."**

**"Why?"**

**"He thought I was to hold some great power. I was just an orphan from the village in the Stone when he found me." An orphan? How sad.**

**"And how did you escape?"**

**She looked down. "A girl, a girl from this village found me and let me out. She told me I had a ten minute head start before she alerted I was gone. She told me to head to the Leaf village, North of where we were. I almost made it until they caught up." Hinata? Did she try to save her? So she wasn't all evil? "What will you do to me?"**

**Granny began thinking. "Well, I am glad you were able to escape alive and so if you would like, you can stay here. We can get you an apartment here and see how you fit in." **

**Masa smiled and bowed her head. "Thank you Hokage."**

**Granny smiled and signed a paper. "Naruto, she will be staying in the same apartments as you so if you would like to show her there. Masa Hamasaki, welcome to Konoha." **

**"Konoha is a great place." I said to make conversation. She nodded and continued looking around. Wasn't much of a talker. "So are you a ninja?" **

**She shook her head. "No not at all. Fighting was never my style. I was never good at it." She spoke as if it was a joke. "You're Naruto Uzimaki?"**

**"Uh ya, how did you know?"**

**"I heard your name a lot." My name? Was it from Sasuke or Hinata? When we got to the apartments she opened the door next to mine. "Thanks for showing me Naruto."**

**"No problem. Hey, you want me to take you on a tour of the village?" Maybe I can get more information on Hinata and Sasuke.**

**"Sure that would be great. I'll see you tomorrow." With that she closed the door.**

**HINATA'S POV**

**The apartment was fairly big with a small kitchen and a queen-sized bed. There was a door leading into the bathroom. I sighed and sat on the bed, looking out the window. Konoha seemed so different yet looked the exact same. Even Naruto, who still had his spiky hair and orange jumpsuit, did not seem like his happy self. Oh how I missed him.**

**I lifted my dress and took out the paper taped to my stomach. And here I was worried they would figure out it was there. The paper was from Orochimaru.**

**_Hinata,_**

**_Remember the plan. For one month you are to discover the location of the two scrolls as well as any traps or obstacles in the way. Once you do send word. Kabuto and the others will be in charge of the diversion as you retrieve the scrolls and meet Sasuke on the far East side of the gates. Do us proud._**

**_O._**

**I only had one month. It was going to be tricky. They won't fully trust me but I have to gain some respect. Naruto is going to give me a tour tomorrow so I can at least try and make friends with everyone. **

**Make friends with everyone. I had to laugh. These were my friends yet I was a stranger here. **

**I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes, going to need some rest for tomorrow.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Naruto arrived around noon. By then Sakura came to deliver me some clothes that the Hokage let me borrow as well as some breakfast and a little bit of money. I also was able to study my map of Konoha, including the Hokage tower. The scrolls would most likely be there.**

**"Hey Masa, you ready?" **

**"Yes." I closed and locked the door and headed with him. **

**He explained different parts of the village from restaurants to the book store to Ino's flower shop. I smiled and nodded my head, looking interested in places I already knew. Along the way he introduced me to Ino and her team, Iruka-sensei, Konohamaru and his gang. All were nice when they greeted me. Ino showed me around the shop, asking what flower was my favorite. Choji asked what my favorite food was. Shikamaru didn't look interested at all with me, which was normal. Konohamaru tried to get us to play with him until Iruka-sensei saw him and reminded he was supposed to be in class. **

**I found myself enjoying myself too much when we stopped in front of the Hokage Tower. "This is where granny stays. One day I'll stay here too."**

**"You're going to be Hokage Naruto?" There was no doubt he may be one day. He was probably the most powerful out of this village. Well, maybe not as powerful as me.**

**He smiled and held his thumbs up, "believe it."**

**"So, can we take a tour inside?" Good start to get a layout of the place form the inside.**

**He scratched his head. "Well, it would only be certain places. Granny likes to keep lost of rooms secretive. "Too many valuable items that don't need your filth on them," he air quoted. "I tried once to get a peek but Shizune caught me. Oh, that's granny's assistant." **

**Darn. "Oh ok." We continued walking. Naruto may not be my ticket inside the Tower after all. As we were walking I finally looked up from the ground to stop at our surroundings.****_ I didn't know we were even near here._**

** "Hey you ok?" Naruto asked, following my gaze. I heard his breath change and looked to find him glaring. "Naruto?"**

**He shook his head and smiled a sad smile. "Sorry, just, bad memories." With that he continued walking. I watched him leave, taking one last look at the Hyuga compound. **

**"Are you ok?" I asked as we were eating sushi at one of the restaurants. **

**He smiled, back to his usual self. "Yeah I am."**

**I was curious. "What did you mean by bad memories?" **

**He sighed, "Well, we were at the house of one of my friends. At least, it was her old house." My stomach churned. I caused him bad memories?**

**"Who was it…" "Hey Naruto." We turned as Kiba with Akamaru on his head came in and stood by our table. "Who is this?"**

**"Kiba this is Masa, remember she's the one who was being kidnapped by Orochimaru. Masa this is Kiba and his dog Akamaru." I smiled and bowed my head.**

**"Nice to see you out of the ropes. Hope knucklehead hasn't been too much of a nuisance to you." Naruto glared.**

**I chuckled and shook my head when Akamaru began sniffing the air. "What is it boy?" We watched Akamaru sniff the air before growling at me. "Hey, what's the matter with you? Growling is rude. Her scent is off? What do you expect she could still smell like Orochimaru." Kiba went back and forth with Akamaru as I began panicking. What if he smelt through the disguise? Then Kiba laughed. "Sorry, Akamaru's been sick lately. All smells are strange to him."**

**I sighed with relief and smiled. "No harm." With that Kiba said goodbye and left. Ten minutes later we left as well. **

**"Thank you for taking me on the tour. It was great." I thanked as I was about to head inside.**

**He smiled. "Don't mention it. Good night."**

**"Night." I closed the door. First day in Konoha and was almost exposed by a dog. I had to be careful. Good thing I brought floral perfume that I can spray all over to mess with my scent. I didn't know what I was going to do tomorrow but I needed inside the tower. **

**Tired, I laid down and fell asleep.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A week at Konoha and I began to fit into sync with the others. Sakura and Ino hung out with me in the afternoons. Naruto met up time to time to take me out to eat. And even Kiba and Choji would take me around. Slowly I was fitting back in; I missed it.**

**I was on my way to the Konoha tower, ready to sneak in, when I stopped. "Hello."Neji, who was looking down, lifted his head to look at me. I sat next to him. "My name is Masa Hamasaki." **

**His eyes were strained. I didn't like when he looked like this. "Neji Hyuga." He dropped his head.**

**"You're related to Hinata right? I remember hearing her name before." I said, seeing if I could get any information.**

**His head seemed to drop lower. "Yes. She is my cousin. Orochimaru's follower." His knuckles clenched.**

**I panicked. "You know, I don't think she was all too bad. She did help me escape in a way and from what I heard she only wants to get stronger." I stopped speaking when he lifted his head up again to look me dead in the eye. I felt the hair on my neck stand from his stare. "And maybe she wouldn't want you weeping for her. Instead, wish her safe return when she is finished."**

**Staring, he stood up and left. Boy that was strange, but it showed how much my disappearance bothered them. ****_Oh Neji._**

**Getting up I ran to the tower. **

**Entering through the roof I was stopped by all the paper bombs on the top floor. After I passed those there were ninja tricks set. Using Byakugan I saw chakra points at certain parts. If I hit one then the place would explode. Tight security around this place. I remember Naruto saying the door he wanted in was on the fourth floor and I'm on the fifth. With my Byakugan I made it down to the fourth floor and found a door that had chakra points all around. A secret code. Looking into the room I saw it was dark, with a more paper bombs wrapped around. The scrolls have to be in here but I needed a code to get in.**

**Hearing footsteps I left the building and went back to my apartment, sneaking in through the window.**

**The next day I was spent sleeping when I was woken up by Naruto. "Hey get up." He yelled, smiling.**

**I blinked. "How did you get in?"**

**"You left your window open."**

**"Naruto that's creepy."**

**He just smiled. "Get up hurry."**

**"Why?"**

**"You'll see." After that he left my apartment. Groaning, I got up and got ready, walking out to see him next to the door with Shikamaru and Ino. "Come on Masa we have a surprise for you." Ino then grabbed my arm and dragged me out the apartments and through the streets. "Ino, where are you taking me?" **

**"Everyone's going to this new restaurant that opened. It is said to have yummy food." She replied as we got to a building where a sushi place used to be.**

**"Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Masa, glad you could make it." Choji shouted. Everyone really was here (besides the senseis). Kiba and Shino were with Sakura, Lee, and Choji as Tenten and Neji were sitting at the end, speaking to each other. Neji still looked sad. **

**"The noodles here are delicious," Sakura shouted. We ordered the noodles and yes it was delicious. It turned funny when Akamaru began eating from Naruto's bowl and Kiba got involved. The two were fighting until Sakura yelled for them to stop. I was talking to Tenten and Ino when Choji held his cup up. "Let's make a toast."**

**We looked at each other when Ino held her cup up. "To our new friend Masa, may she stay here forever." Everyone else cheered as I felt my cheeks heat up.**

**"And to our lost friends," Naruto added. "May they come back safely." The atmosphere turned a bit sad as everyone agreed. My mood dampened as the party continued.**

**"Man that food was great." Naruto spoke as we headed back to our apartments. Turns out we stayed at the restaurant for the whole day. **

**"Mhm very good." When we got there he stopped me. "I have another surprise. Tomorrow granny is allowing us to go through the Hokage tower." What? **

**"Really?"**

**He nodded. "See you tomorrow at 8." With that he left.**

**Heading into my room I was caught by surprise as Sasuke laid on the bed. "Sup."**

**"What are you doing here?"**

**"Orochimaru wanted to know the progress. And I came to see how your life is going?"**

**I shrugged. "I infiltrated the Hokage Tower and found where they may be hiding the scrolls. Naruto is taking me on a tour there so I can get more information." **

**He nodded and smiled. "Cool. So, how is life here? Have any plans on staying?"**

**I looked at him. "Sasuke I can't even think about staying, not until my mission is complete." Was he asking me to leave Orochimaru? **

**"Look Hinata, you have a life here, a good one, with friends who care about you."**

**"So do you. Everyone misses you as well."**

**"I know but, my heart no longer belongs here. I have no hope here. But you, you can leave and come back here. You already have gotten twice as strong in the last year. Maybe, it would be better…"**

**"Please Sasuke. I can't come back. Not yet. Tell Lord Orochimaru my progress and I'll meet you in three weeks." Sighing, he nodded his head and disappeared into the night.**

**Not yet.**


	23. Chapter 23

**"Welcome to the Hokage Tower. I guess you didn't see much when we first arrived but let's go into detail today." Too bad he doesn't know I already know most of the detail. "Hey Shizune," he yelled as the Hokage's assistant appeared. "She's going to take us."**

**Shizune didn't look please. "Great I'm stuck babysitting."**

**Naruto glared."You don't have too. Granny sent you."**

**"Because you would do god knows what in this place." I chuckled at their bickering and looked toward the stairs. "Um, can we start?"**

**Naruto blushed, "oh, right, let's begin." **

**The tour was the basic one we take as children. Through the Hokage study, the interrogation room, outside their room, and down the long hall that showed the different Hokages from the past. We went up to the top floor, not going down the fourth hall, where the mysterious room was. "What's down there?" I asked.**

**"It's an area only for those high up." Shizune said and continued walking, showing she was not going to say anymore. We got to the top where we took our pictures as genin with the Hokage Mountain behind. "Last stop." Naruto smiled. "One day I'll be up there." **

**"I will be waiting," I immediately felt my cheeks heat up from that statement. Looking I saw his were red. "Uh, yeah, great. Anywho let's head back. Thanks Shizune."**

**When we went our separate ways I went back to that one door and looked at the code. Staring I gasped as I got a better look. This was something the Hyuga clan did for their seals. It was a very powerful lock. We take the Byakugan and use that as the key. The Byakugan is supposed to activate the chakras and unlock everything. If someone without the Byakugan tries to open it the whole thing explodes. Very crafty. Very helpful. I guess coming from one of the most powerful families that deals the most with chakra helps. All I needed was my Byakugan activated and press it to the right spot and from what I see there were three points. Hearing footsteps I left. **

**The next day**

**"Hey Masa, you got a message." Sakura shouted as Naruto and I sat at the Ramen shop. "Huh?" A message? "Yeah, Lady Hokage found a messenger bird with a letter for you." She handed me the paper. **

**Opening it I blinked twice."What does it say?" Naruto asked.**

**"The old man who cared for me wishes I return to my village in the next three weeks." I read Kabuto's handwriting. What were they thinking?**

**"Does that mean you're leaving Masa?"**

**"I guess so." They looked sad that it made me feel bad.**

**The boys sure have some strange sense of humor.**


	24. Chapter 24

**My last day here came so soon and I found myself quite sad. I really was going to miss this place and everyone here. Part of me was really considering Sasuke's words about coming back but after a nightmare about my father changed that. **

**Naruto spent every day with me other than the times he went to train. Even then he dragged me with him and tried to teach me how to fight. I found it fun to pretend not to have a clue what to do. It was when Kakashi-sensei came I had to sit on the side. **

**I also peeked in on the Hyuga compound, just to see how things were. It was horrible. I watched Hinabi, now looking even more beautiful than before, fall during an attack at one of the Hyugas. Hinabi never falls. I had yet to see the man I called father which I was grateful for. Leaving the compound I felt sad and anguish coming from there. Even when I watched Neji with Lee and Tenten he was not his usual self. Asking Tenten she explained that after thinking I was dead for a year he failed at his new promise to protect me. That was something I did not know.**

**Sakura and Ino took me shopping and our time turned into a tear jerker as they kept making me promise to visit and write letters and bought me all kinds of souvenirs to remember them by. My heart hurt as I continued my lies, knowing well this may be the last they see me for a long time. **

**Everyone had one last party for me at the ramen shop before we all retired to bed. In my apartment as I was thinking of tomorrow a crow flew in my window. On its foot was a small paper rolled up and tied. Taking it I saw it was Kabuto's handwriting.**

**_Our ambush begins when the sun is in the middle of the sky. You will know. As that happens you are to get the scrolls and head for the South gates. If you are followed do not worry as Orochimaru arranged for the Sand sisters to meet you. _**

**_Good Luck Hinata._**

**Tomorrow. The big day. I went back to the door every day and figured out the pattern, even trying it a few times. I would get those scrolls. **

**A knock at my window made me jump and turn to see Naruto smiling. I put the letter under my pillow and opened the window. "Naruto what is it?" **

**He held his hand out, "come on," grabbing his hand he pulled me on to the roof and pointed at the sky. "It's your last night and the stars look extra pretty tonight." I chuckled but had to agree with him. As we were watching a shooting star passed by. "Shooting star, make a wish." **

**I smiled as he closed his eyes and concentrated and copied him. ****_I wish to be stronger._**

**"What did you wish for?"**

**"Naruto you can't tell a wish."**

** He shrugged. "You're not cool."**

**"But at least my wish will come true." We both laughed when it fell into a comfortable silence when I noticed his nervous face. "Naruto, is everything alright?"**

**His smile lowered as did his face. "It's just. I really like you Masa, but for a different reason?"**

**I was confused, "what do you mean?"**

**"You remind me so much of Hinata." My eyes went wide, "Your spirit, you kindness, it all reminds me of her. Last year, when she tried to kill herself, I felt so much guilt. Just before she let go she told me how she watched me for so long and then I got to thinking that she really was the only kind one to me. If I had paid her any attention before, maybe things would not have turned out how they did." **

**_Oh Naruto. _****I watched as a small tear fell from his tears and right then I wanted to hug him and tell him everything, but I held myself where I was. "What would you do, if she came back?"**

**He looked at me, "I would…I would take her to ramen every day until she yells at me to stop. I would make sure she would never feel lonely or depressed. It took her death for me to realize these things and I would not waste any minute doing anything else other than making it up to her. Masa, you're crying." **

**Sure enough I felt the moisture on my cheeks. "Sorry, it's just so sweet." This is what I've wanted to hear in so long. Why did he have to say this on my last day? Why? "Who knew you had this in you."**

**He chuckled, rubbing his head. "Yeah I know."**

**I smiled, "keep believing Naruto." It was the only thing I could do. **

**He nodded and then hugged me. "Anywhoo, I'll let you get some sleep for tomorrow. Goodnight."**

**"Goodnight." And watching him leave made my heart ache. **

**I woke up at the crack of dawn and left before anyone woke up. I headed to the exit where the Sand sisters were waiting. There were two of them; one with fire-red long hair, wore all black, and carried a long samurai sword on her back, and the other had short white hair, sad eyes, and a blue ninja outfit. There are stories that there was a third sister but she did not go with them to Orochimaru. "Yoko, Nao, what a lovely surprise. "**

**Yoko, the red hair, smiled, "Wow Hinata, I love the new look." **

**"Lookin' better than before." Nao added. I rolled my eyes and we discussed the plan when the sun was close to the middle. "Good luck Hinata." I nodded and headed for the Hokage tower. **

**_Come on Sasuke, do something. _****They sure were taking their time. I was ready to go in myself when loud explosions at the west end of the village. Soon shinobi's were shouting and rushing over there. ****_Really Sasuke? _****I sighed and snuck into the tower and onto the fourth floor. I looked at the door and activated my Byakugan. **

**_Now let's be real gentle._**

**NARUTO'S POV**

**_I can't believe she left so early, _****I thought as I walked through the village. I woke up and headed to Masa's room only to find her gone. After speaking to people I walked past she never said a word. Maybe it was too painful? **

**"Hey Naruto," I looked back as Kiba ran up. "Bummed that Masa's gone?"**

**I nodded. "She could have at least said goodbye." Sakura added as she joined us. As the three of us kept walking there was a loud explosion and the earth shook. We turned to the west to see fire and smoke and Shinobi's running that way. We headed for Hokage's tower to see granny. When we got there she was just leaving her office. "Granny what has happened?"**

**"Kabuto and some of Orochimaru's followers were seen by the gate." Orochimaru followers, could Hinata be with them. We ended up following granny as she and Shizune headed to the fourth floor. "What are you doing Hokage?" Kiba asked.**

**"Making sure we still have what they are here for."**

**"What do you mean?" Once we got there they gasped at the open door. "No." We ran through to a dark room with light coming from the various lanterns. We headed to the back where a figure was holding two scrolls. Looking closely they were the scrolls those two men brought. "You are surrounded. I don't know how you got in this room but there is no way out." Granny spoke. "Show yourself."**

**The person's hair was in a bun and was hard to tell in the dark and their clothes were all black. We heard the person chuckle, sounding like a girl, and when she turned around we all gasped. "Masa."**

**The once sweet face was now smirking an evil smile. "I should have known. That thing with Kabuto was all a set up to get you in the village. "Granny guessed. **

**"Pretty well planned if ya think?" She spoke, different from her kind voice. **

**"Masa, why?" Sakura whispered, feeling the betrayal as I did. Everything she told us was a lie and here I poured my heart out to her about Hinata, who probably was helping them with the explosion.**

**"I have orders Sakura." She replied.**

**"Orders that won't be followed out. It's impressive you got in but this room was built so no explosions can break the walls. The only way is through the door you came in."**

**Masa held up a small knife and her smirk grew bigger. "Dear Hokage, you really think I didn't know that." With that she threw the knife into a certain spot in the wall. At the same time Shizune pushed us all out as the room blew up and Masa disappeared. "Damn, she knew of the chakra in the wall." **

**"But how?" After a second we all were after her. We caught her in the middle, stopped by Neji's team, Shino, and Ino's team. "You will come with us Masa."**

**"Don't think so," she threw smoke bombs down and jumped away. **

**HINATA'S POV**

**Damn, all the rookie nine was chasing me along with the Hokage, her assistant, and soon Kakashi-sensei and Kurenai-sensei joined. The sisters were going to have some fun. I made it to the gate and thought I was safe until a kunai flew past me and hit the tree in front, making me stop and look back. **

**"Masa stop this." I pulled out a knife, ready to fight when I heard sighing. "Sheesh, only you would attract all these people." I turned as Yoko and Nao leaned up against the tree. "Who are they Masa?"**

**Yoko and Nao smiled, "please to make you acquaintance. I'm Yoko and this is Nao and we are the Sand sisters. "**

**"Enough." Sasuke said, stepping out of the woods. "Sasuke." Sakura shouted but he didn't glance her way. "You have the scrolls?" I nodded. "Then there's no need to keep the charade up, Hinata."**

**I heard them all gasp as I smiled and nodded, moving my hands. ****_Goodbye Masa, _****there was a poof and soon I was back to my original self. "Hi…nata?"**


	25. Chapter 25

**"Well isn't this a lovely reunion," I scoffed as they looked as if they seen a ghost. "Stop acting like you just saw a ghost. It's only me." Funny because there was a time they probably thought I was.**

**"Hinata, why," Kiba spoke up. "Why did you go to Orochimaru? We are your teammates. We would have helped you with anything."**

**"There's nothing you could help me with Kiba. This was my choice."**

**"Hinata-" "Hey, are we going to kill someone or not?" Yoko asked.**

**I smirked. "Unfortunately I think not."**

**"Shame. Orochimaru needs to stop sending us on these useless missions."**

**"That's enough," Sasuke intervened. "We have to get back." I nodded and looked at the others. "Well, sorry we couldn't stay longer."**

** "Wait, Hinata, Sasuke," we looked at Tsunade as everyone still couldn't talk. My old team just looked with such sadness and Neji's was filled with rage. Naruto's expression made me stiff as it was full of pain and sorrow. "You two don't have to do this. Leave Orochimaru."**

**Sasuke and I looked at each other and smiled, "Careful Lady Tsunade, haven't you learned you can't be too trusting." And then I threw smoke bombs down and the four of us ran.**

**"Well that was boring," Nao commented as we got back to Orochimaru's place. "We could have at least fought for a few."**

**"Hinata, welcome back," Orochimaru greeted when we walked in. I bowed my head and laid the two scrolls next to him. "Excellent. You have made me proud." I felt warm inside, imagining my father saying that to me. "Thank you my lord."**

**"Now that we have these it is a start."**

**"My lord, though we have the scrolls, don't we need the children who inhabit the beasts?"**

**"Yes that is our next test. It will be difficult but as one yourself you should be able to sense them." I nodded. "You are special Hinata. I'm glad you decided to stay." I nodded, smiling. "Thank you my lord."**


End file.
